


A permanent scar

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Misunderstandings, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, emotionally constipated percival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: After Percival Graves mistakes Newt for a trafficker, locks him in a cell unable to see his beautiful creatures, the magizoologist decides he doesn’t like the Director of Magical Security.And even though the wizard recognizes he was wrong and apologizes to him, Newt still doesn’t seem willing to trust the auror anymore.That wouldn’t have been a problem (because Graves doesn’t like people in general anyway) but then he starts to like Newt a little bit too much.





	1. Chapter 1

Newt never truly believed Tina’s description of her boss, the real Percival Graves that is, not only because he’s not a person that likes to think the worst of others, but he doesn’t think that much about people in general.

However, right now that he’s being dragged to one of MACUSA’s prison cell, he knows that Tina and the other aurors were absolutely right about a thing or two.

Percival Graves has found him in a bar in a fight with three traffickers and has mistaken Newt for a trafficker too (the content of his case and the fact that Pickett was on his shoulder at the moment of the arrest did nothing but to increase that belief).

The Director of Magical Security doesn’t believe him when Newt repeats that he’s a magizoologist nor does he let Newt to talk to tell him about Theseus.

Percival Graves, the real one, doesn’t know him and he has no idea that he’s related to Theseus Scamander, Graves’ friend.

Newt usually doesn’t like to use his brother’s name to get himself out of trouble, but this are especial circumstances and he needs his case back immediately. Because the occamy he saved from the traffickers will die if he doesn’t do anything about it.

Of course he doesn’t like to believe the worst of people but at the moment, while he’s being interrupted by a irritated Graves and with the concern of the occamy in his mind, Newt can’t say that he likes Percival Graves that much.

“You don’t understand-”

While dragging him to the cell by the arm, Graves stops to meet his eyes -for the first time since he capture him in that bar- he looks exhausted, but Newt has no time nor the energy to feel sorry for him.

When Graves’ eyes meet his, the auror’s grip on his arm tightens almost by instinct. The Director stares at him for a couple of seconds with shock.

“I need back my case, please,” Newt begs, because he’s definitely desperate.

Graves hand, the one he’s using to carry the case, twitches at the words and Newt feels hopeful for a second, but the Director blinks, growls something unintelligible under his breath and looks away from him.

“That doesn’t work on me,” he hisses and Newt would’ve been confused if it wasn’t because he had more important things to think about.

Graves doesn’t seem to want to look at him again and Newt can’t believe that a person could despise someone they just met, but it clearly seems that the auror hates him.

“Oh, he’s bringing a pretty one,” says a wizard behind bars to another. It seems that MACUSA’s aurors like to lock inside all the suspects in one cell. “Leave him here, we’ll take care of this beauty for a while.”

Newt doesn’t like the way the other prisoners are looking at him, but he tries to suppress a shiver; it doesn’t work because Graves notices and looks from him to the wizard licking his lips and decides to put Newt in an empty cell.

“I’m-”

“You better be quiet.”

Newt frowns at the rudeness of the auror, even though he knows that’s how they usually treat criminal. Tina was never kind to him when they first met.

He’d be more willing to understand if it wasn’t because of the panic he’s starting to experience.

“Just let me get inside the case to patch the occamy up!” He insists. “You can go with me if you want! I’ll let you lock me up again when she’s okay.”

Graves looks at him with a mixture of incredulity and confusion; it’s just a second, because the man seem like he doesn’t stand to look at his face for too long.

“Why would you-”

“It doesn’t matter, just… please,” Newt interrupts him. Under different circumstances he’d never do that to him (Graves looks always a little bit intimidating) but when his creatures are in danger there’s nothing Newt wouldn’t do for them.

Graves looks like he’s seriously considering it, but he shakes his head once again. Newt starts to feel not only frustrated but to angry with that wizard.

“I’m-”

“I’ll tell auror Goldstein to interrogate you tomorrow.”

Tina would probably clear the misunderstanding (although he’s not sure if that would work since he still has dozens of very illegal magical creatures in his case). Graves would look imprison him anyway.

She would, but tomorrow it’d be too late for Catherine (Newt’s new occamy).

“Please! She’ll die!” Newt’s not sure what does the trick (his words or the pained vehemence in them) but Graves looks at him again right before cursing out loud.

“Fine. But if you-”

“I won’t,” he promises like he’s reading the other’s mind and adds: “And it’s not a trick.”

“So that auror is not so indifferent to a pretty ass, who would’ve tho-”

Graves turns around in the blink of an eye and pushes the criminal against the wall just by moving his right hand. The wizard groans in pain and falls to the ground. The other two look so scared they don’t even move.

“Another one of you wants to make a comment?”

No one speaks and even Newt feels a little scared of the Director at the moment.

Even more now that he gets him out the cell and walks him back to his office.

Although he has no time to be afraid.

***

Newt doesn’t have the time nor the desire to look back at the moment, he’s too focus on reaching the occamy habitat. So he doesn’t see Graves impressed and alarmed expression the moment he enters the case.

The creatures don’t trust the newcomer, most of them tense immediately upon seeing him walking behind Newt, but they don’t attack him because the magizoologist doesn’t seem like he’s in danger.

Graves is probably counting and planning what to do with the numerous magical and illegal creatures he sees.

“A Nundu?” Newt hears the shock in his voice that’s not necessary for him to turn around. “Are you serious? This is one of the most dangerous-”

“Her name’s Nancy and she’s one of the sweetest creatures I have ever rescued,” Newt snaps, outraged. It’s not the best idea to argue with someone that has the power to imprison you, but he hates whenever someone tries to say something bad about one of his creatures.

At least Graves doesn’t try to say anything else after that and Newt doesn’t look back to see his reaction.

Fortunately, Dougal finds them; Newt can see the concern in his expression so he picks him up and tries to comfort him.

“Everything’s going to be fine,” he mutters. “Catherine’s going to be fine.”

Fortunately for her, the other occamys have been trying to keep her warm and safe. They’re curled up around her and only move away when Newt approaches the den. She’s so weak she doesn’t have the energy to hiss at him, but she does look at him with fear, although the fact that the other occamys clearly love this human confuses her profusely.

Newt’s not offended, he doesn’t blame her, he has lived so many weeks being tortured by humans that her distrust is completely understandable.

He brings a couple of potions with him; the first one he has to apply it all over her for the scales to heal faster. It causes her pain with prompts her to bite Newt, but the magizoologist doesn’t mind a little blood so he keeps holding her in his hands.

He has completely forgotten about Graves and only remembers he’s there because Newt is looking for his wand and reminds himself that the Director had taken it.

“I need your help; either you give me my wand or you do the spell yourself,” Newt can see Graves’ surprise by the way his brows quirk up, but the auror recovers quickly and approaches him.

It looks like Newt’s not getting back his wand, so he gives him clear instructions to do it himself.

It takes a couple of minutes, but the potion works and the occamy starts to feel much better. She even realizes what’s happened and curls around Newt’s fingers as if asking for forgiveness for the bite.

“I’m not mad, Catherine,” Newt assures and, with a little bit of reluctance, he puts her back in the den.

Without looking at Graves’ eyes, because he’s not that happy with that wizard, he says: “Let’s go back.”

Newt expects to go back to his prison cell as soon as they get out of his case, but they stay at Graves’ office where the Director just stares at him for a couple of seconds. He starts thinking it’s a new form of intimidation, for the dark eyes are looking at him with such an intensity that Newt has to look away.

“So… A magizoologist you said?”

A shy nod is the only answer, Newt’s too used to be mocked for that he doesn’t think Graves is mentioning that because he’s beginning to believe him.

“I’ve heard about that… once,” the Director comments and Newt looks up; it’s his opportunity to mention his brother, because he’s sure Theseus has mentioned him before.

But before he can say anything, Graves sighs, pinches the bridge of his nose as if he’s already regretting what he’s going to say.

“You can go.”

His expression and his tone are unreadable, so Newt doesn’t move from his spot for a couple of seconds. He’s too surprised he believes he has just imagined it.

However his instincts make him react and he’s already pulling the case against his chest protectively, ready to flee from the room when the Director stops him with a question.

“What’s your name?”

“Newt Scamander,” he watches as the shock spreads over Graves’ face.

“So you’re…”

“Theseus’ brother, yes. But don’t worry I won’t tell him,” Newt assures, thinking that’s probably the only thing Graves cares about. “I know you were just doing your job.”

He stroms out of the office; the hallways are mostly empty since it’s almost midnight. Newt doesn’t want to think about Percival Graves anymore so he decides to focus on his friends instead. He shyly knocks the door of their flat and apologizes to both of them for waking them up.

“You don’t have to worry about that, Newt,” Tina assure. “You just surprised us. We were expecting you earlier. What happened?”

He’s not exactly in the mood to talk about it, but judging by the amused look on Queenie’s face she already knows everything.

He thinks it’s better to say it now.

Tina’s expression gradually turns into astonishment as Newt’s story progresses.

“Boss let you go? Just like that?” She whispers, but Newt doesn’t pay attention because he’s too busy thinking about how scared he was for Catherine. The memory doesn’t help to make him like Graves at all.

“You’re being too harsh on him, sweetie,” Queenie points out. “If you get to know him better perhaps…”

“I don’t think we’ll get along,” Newt finishes and he excuses himself before going to his room.

He’s so tired.

***

He’d like to spend the next day in Tina’s office, but he doesn’t want to bump into Graves. Besides, he’s not going to him the opportunity to regret his decision and take Newt’s case away.

Queenie believes he’s overreacting and insists he should go to MACUSA with them, although Tina’s not so sure about that.

“It’s okay, I have so much to do anyway. I have to check on Catherine.”

Newt does truly have a lot to do inside the case; after looking how the new occamy is doing he starts feeding the others. He also takes some time to write to Theseus and tell him he’s already in New York, he decides not to mention anything about what happened with Graves (he tries not to remember any of it) and ends up adding a little bit about potions and their effect in magical creatures.

When the sisters return home, Newt’s confused to see Tina looking so pale. Queenie’s just smirking behind her, but excuses herself saying she has to make dinner and flees to the kitchen.

“He found out you’re friend of mine,” she says and Newt doesn’t need to ask who it is for he already knows. “He asked about you.”

Panic quickly spreads all over Newt.

“You didn’t tell him I was staying with you, did you?”

Tina doesn’t answer, but Newt gets the idea and runs to the room to take his case, but Queenie stops him before he can walk in the bedroom assuring him Graves is not going to take anything away from him.

“Also, you cannot go tonight, you’re tired and have only been here for a day. A day! You cannot leave us like that. Besides, you haven’t eaten anything in all day.”

Newt knows he’s not going to win any argument against Queenie Goldstein so he chooses to stay and decide tomorrow in the morning.

Dinner’s ready. But before anyone can sit at the table, someone knocks at the door and Queenie asks Newt, before Tina can offer herself, to open the door.

He does it, forgetting for a moment they have a landlady that doesn’t want to see men in her building.

It’s not the landlady.

It’s Percival Graves.

“Newt,” perhaps the man wasn’t expecting him to open the door because he hesitates. But he’s not as astonished as Newt is.

“Mr. Graves,” he says as he tries to control himself, but the desire to protect his case is too strong.

The Director blushes and corrects himself quickly.

“Mr. Scamander. I came here to talk to you. I wanted to apologise for my behavior the other day.”

Behind Newt, someone chokes but he thinks it’s more likely that’s Tina, since he suspects Queenie already knew what was going to happen.

He’s too flustered and confused to say anything at first (he doesn’t like not knowing what’s going on) but then he tells himself that this has to be because of his brother.

“You don’t have to,” Newt does a dismissive gesture with his hand as if it’s okay. “You were doing your job.”

He doesn’t know what Graves expects to hear, but it doesn’t look like that was it. The Director stares into Newt’s eyes and sighs like he’s hurt.

“I’m not going to tell anything to my brother,” he promises. But it only seems to irritate Graves.

“I don’t care-”

“Dinner’s getting cold!” Queenie cuts him off; she invites him to stay and even though Graves doesn’t seem to like the idea very much he can’t say not to her.

Tina’s tense, she’s told Newt she has never seen her boss outside MACUSA, so it must be a little weird for her.

Newt waits for the Director to mention the topic again, since he chooses to sit right next to him at the table. But he doesn’t make any comment about it, he just looks at him every now and then.

After a long and uncomfortable silence (that only Queenie seems to enjoy, which doesn’t count because she’s already hearing all of their thoughts) Graves clears his throat and says: “I know you’re not a criminal, but you still have to get permits for your creatures.”

Newt knew it was too good to be true. He’s ready to defend his creatures if Graves mentions anything about taking them away when the auror continues: “I can get the permits for you if you want to.”

“You don’t need to that for me to forgive you. I told you, I know you did nothing wrong.”

“I want to do it anyway.”

But Newt shakes his head. He doesn’t want a man like Graves to do him a favor just because his friendship with his brother.

“There’s no need, I’m not staying that much in New York.”

The Director looks back at his plate, he doesn’t look that hungry anymore.

“Where… When are you planning to go?”

“In a week,” he says although he’s already thinking that’s better to go as soon as possible since it’s probably that Graves wants him to go.

They keep eating in silence, except for Queenie’s comments on the different types of desserts and Tina’s attempts to talk about work.

Newt still feels Graves’ eyes on him but he does his best to ignore it.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite of being told by Queenie one more time to go and join them at MACUSA, Newt doesn’t want to take risks and decides to spend yet another day in their flat.

Graves behavior was a little bit weird at dinner; Newt still doesn’t know what to make of it. A part of him tells him the man is just waiting for the right moment to imprison him, but then… why did he apologise? Is it because he’s somehow indebted to Theseus?

Deciding it’s better not to think about it, Newt feeds his creatures and checks on Catherine again; the occamy is getting better quickly, he believes she’ll be completely recovered in three or four days more. But by the way she shyly tries to put some distance between her and the others -and the detailed information Pickett has for him about her mood- it seems he’d need to release her as soon as possible.

Now Catherine is easy to spot not only because of her attitude towards the others, but because she has a few pink feathers in her purple wings which means she comes from the north of China. Newt knows the occamys in that region are more wild than their cousins in India, perhaps that’s the reason she can’t quite get along with the ones in Newt’s case.

It seems another trip is imminent although he doesn’t want to go without paying a visit to Jacob first. Besides, he also has to wait for his friends; Queenie would kill him if he dared to go without saying goodbye.

***

It’s great to finally see recognition in Jacob’s eyes; according to Queenie, there are some details he still doesn’t remember, but his relationship with her and his friends are back in his mind.

Newt can’t help but grin when he watches the sincere smile on Jacob’s face. However he waits until the last customer walks out of the bakery to embrace him.

He immediately sits Newt at one of the tables, puts a cup of tea and one of the chocolate nifflers that he knows the magizoologist can’t say no to.

“I know you’ve been busy,” he says, excited. “Queenie has read to me some of the letters you’ve sent -I hope you don’t mind- it must be really incredible to travel around the world, saving those creatures.”

Newt chuckles, internally scolding himself for forgetting about Jacob’s characteristic passionate and excited personality.

He finishes the rest of his Niffler before asking: “Do you want to see them again?”

He already knows the answer, but it’s great to watch as Jacob’s eyes sparkle at the possibility, he wonders if that’s the same reaction he has every time Queenie’s around.

He waits for him to close the bakery and puts a protective spell around before opening the case and walking inside.

Jacob doesn’t need to be told to follow, he does it, mumbling how much he has missed the wonders in Newt’s case.

***

The mooncalves go completely crazy of excitement when they see Jacob; Dougal wraps himself around his leg until the man picks him up and even Pickett welcomes him back.

It takes a little bit for the occamys to rember, but once Amber gives her approval, the others approach happily to him. And even if Catherine keeps her distance, she doesn’t look with hostility at the newcomer.

“A new one?”

Newt tells him the whole story: how he ended up fighting three traffickers in a bar and how the Director of Magical Security mistook him for a trafficker.

Jacob’s expression goes from a genuine bewilderment to a slight irritation on his behalf.

“I thought I would like the real one when I met him, if I did at all,” he comments, narrowing his eyes. “But perhaps the man is not as clever as Queenie has said. Because you look nothing like a criminal, Newt.”

The magizoologist shakes his head, trying not to think too much about Graves.

“I wouldn’t like you to meet him,” Newt says. “Because I’m sure he would try to obliviate you again.”

Jacob’s shiver is his only answer.

After that, neither of them mention Percival Graves again.

***

Newt plans on telling them about his departure as soon as they walk in the flat, but Tina interrupts him by sighing almost in defeat: “Could you please go to MACUSA tomorrow?”

Queenie giggles behind her sister, until Newt’s thoughts reach her. The smile vanishes from her face.

“Tonight? But sweetie you’ve been here just three days,” she argues. “Are you sure is completely necessary?”

“You’re leaving?” Somehow Tina manages to make the question sound outraged. Then, as the words seem to stick in her mind, she adds: “We’re gonna miss you.”

At least Queenie doesn’t insist, probably because she hears how important is to Newt to help Catherine.

“I’ll write to you every week, sweetie,” she says, pulling him closer in a hug. “But next time you come to visit, you’re going to MACUSA.”

He will if Graves finds evidence enough to imprison him, which -if he’s being completely honest- is not at all difficult…

Queenie can’t help but laugh, patting his shoulder kindly.

“You’re wrong about Mr. Graves.”

“You mean he wouldn’t do that because I’m ‘Seus brother?”

“He wouldn’t do that to you,” she corrects him and Newt knows that he cannot argue with Queenie Goldstein because he’ll end up losing.

***

The first week he’s in China, trying to locate a flock of occamys in which Catherine could fit in, he receives a letter from Queenie.

He doesn’t read it until he feeds his creatures; he has noticed Catherine is growing anxious, perhaps because she senses they’re near her home, but since he can’t release her yet, he tries to calm her down. It’s a fortune that Catherine seems to trust him now.

Once she’s asleep, Newt sits close to Nancy’s habitat and starts reading the letter. The first half is about her sister and her and how Jacob has added two new figures to his pastries: he managed to make Nundu’s cookies and a vanilla wampus.

The second half however is slightly different.

_Just the day after you left, Mr. Graves asked about you. He told Tina if it was alright for him to come to our apartment again to see you._

Newt tries to think a valid reason for his visit… He probably didn’t appreciate the fact that Newt rejected his suggestion about the permits and Graves was probably ready to try to convince him again.

_Tina told him you had to go… Oh sweetie, Mr. Graves looked so disappointed after finding out you were not in New York anymore. He didn’t even seem to mind we had an audience that day. Because you see… he joined us that day at lunch to talk about you. Everyone’s was shocked to see him outside his office._

_He’s been avoiding me, don’t worry, I’m not offended, honey; most people that know what I’m capable of try to do the same. Mr. Graves doesn’t like the fact that I can hear his thoughts, so he blocks me every time we’re in the same room. But there are always things that I manage to hear -it’s not intentional, I can’t help it- especially if it’s a recurring thought._

_So I know Mr. Graves wants to know more about you, sweetie._

It surprises Newt for a second, but it’s obvious the Director wants to make amends after what happened, probably because he doesn’t want to be on bad terms with his friend’s brother.

Theseus doesn’t like to talk that much about his time during the war -and Newt decided not to ask- but he’s almost sure that one day he mentioned he saved a friend.

It has to be Percival Graves.

Newt feels glad he’s not in New York anymore; it’s the best for the both of them. Graves looks like a wizard that has a lot of interesting things to do and trying to spend time with somebody like him it’s definitely not one of them.

And Newt… well he’s still not sure that Graves wouldn’t break at some point and decide to confiscate his case. To someone like him it must be so frustrating to know a wizard with dozens of illegal creatures and not being able to do anything about it.

***

Newt finds a suitable flock by the end of the second week and has started the process to help Catherine adapt to the environment and her future family.

Also, it’s by that time Tina begins to write to him more frequently. Not only that, she seems oddly interested in what he’s doing; it’s not that she wasn’t curious before, but now she’s more focused on details. She wants to know if the place he’s in it’s not dangerous, if he hasn’t been hurt during that time and if he’s planning on going back to New York any time soon.

Queenie, on the other hand, is the one that informs him how everything’s going in MACUSA. She says there are things that have changed, but she doesn’t give him details and after three more letters like that, Newt starts to think that she only says that to make him go back.

He has not seen her, but he believes he knows Queenie enough to know when something’s amusing her, just by the way she writes it.

But, despite of finding the letters funny and missing them both, Newt’s not planning on going back to New York anytime soon.

***

After another two weeks, Newt knows it’s time to leave China, Catherine is clearly happy and it’s obvious she’s been well received by the other Chinese occamys.

But Newt has always found difficult that part of his job: the moment he has to say goodbye to his creatures.

Catherine wraps herself around Newt’s right thumb and looks at him with something like fondness, while Newt tells her to stay out of trouble.

Which is hypocrite of him since he seems to live constantly in trouble.

Finally he watches her go and he prepares himself to go to England.

He needs to go before Theseus sends another howler scolding Newt for not wanting to visit his own brother.

***

The truth is that Newt can’t complain; the first day, after Theseus pulls him into a very crushing hug, his brother spends the rest of his day making him his favourite meals and helping him with his creatures.

He starts thinking about spending two weeks in Theseus’ house, but then, just a day after his arrival, when he’s returning from the backyard he sees not one, but two figures in the living room.

“Little one, I’m glad you’re back! Allow me to introduce you to-”

“Newt.” At least he knows Graves had also no idea he was going to be there. He looks as surprised as him, although his expression quickly turns into a smile. “It’s been a long time since I last saw you.”

Newt’s still so shocked, it takes a while for the Director’s words to sink in.

It confuses him, because he knows his trip to China was short.

“It’s been just a month, Mr. Graves.”

“I guess it depends on the perspective then. To me it was a very long time… Mr. Scamander.”


	3. Chapter 3

Newt forgets about Graves weird statement when the Director starts talking to his brother. He knows he must stop him before someone gets hurt. Because he’s sure Theseus ‘I’m gonna protect my little brother at all costs’ Scamander is definitely not going to like when his friend confesses he imprisoned Newt by mistake.

“Theseus-”

“You haven’t told me how you met my brother,” the British auror cuts Graves off. “It’s obvious you know him, but Newt has never mentioned you in any of his letters. I assumed you hadn’t met each other.”

Graves looks back at Newt for an instant, there’s something close to guilt and hurt in his eyes… Although Newt’s still not sure what to think of him; he must know his brother enough to be aware that telling the truth is not the best idea at the moment.

“That’s the reason I have-”

Even considering his own actions a waste of time, Newt stares at Graves, lamenting the auror isn’t a legilimens like Queenie, that way he could’ve warned about the danger of admitting something like that in front of Theseus.

Somehow, Graves feels Newt’s eyes on him, because he turns and looks back and the magizoologist takes the opportunity to shake his head in the most subtle way possible.

Fortunately, the Director gets it immediately.

“I’ve come here because I wanted to discuss the Grindelwald case with you,” Graves says easily, without a single gesture or reaction that indicates that he’s lying.

But Newt knows he is; Graves had come with the purpose of telling Theseus about the 'incident’.

And since it seems like his brother doesn’t get suspicious, he quickly starts talking to Graves about his last case in England that he truly believes is connected to Grindelwald somehow.

Graves looks at him and nods patiently every now and then although Newt’s not sure if the auror is paying enough attention because he seems to be glancing in Newt’s direction constantly.

And he doesn’t like to be watched and thinks he’s done enough for one day, he goes back outside where he can watch Pickett getting angry at the rocks they usually see by the river.

He’s already trying to get Dougal not to go to far from his sight, when he hears footsteps behind him.

“I thought you may need help,” Graves sits on the grass right next to him and Newt can only think about his perfect clothes getting ruined.

“Not really,” suddenly having the urge to get away from there; he would’ve gone if it wasn’t because Theseus would definitely protest.

The truth is that Graves makes him feel a little nervous; it doesn’t make any sense for a man like that wanting to help Newt. Why does he insist so much in helping him with his creatures? Why does he want to see what’s in his case?

Then, because his short and sort of rude answer makes him feel bad about himself, he tries to fix it by commenting: “That was suicide.”

Graves, who has been looking at him, blinks in confusion at first, until he understands: they’re talking about Theseus.

He smiles, eyes focused on Newt, then his shoulders start shaking because of the laughter.

And his joy is so sincere that Newt can’t help but burst into giggles too; he can perfectly picture Theseus grumpy expression and murderous look.

“You’re right,” Graves concedes, still with a huge grin on his face. Newt’s so used to what he has heard from the others about that man that he’s almost sure (even though he doesn’t know him) he doesn’t smile like that often.

“Then why did you try to do it?”

“You seemed so sure that was the only thing I cared about… I wanted to show you that was not the case.” Graves confesses. “Besides, I don’t like to hide my mistakes. I still think I should tell him.”

“Don’t. It’s not a good idea,” Newt says quickly. “It’d be a nightmare.”

Graves agrees not to tell Theseus, at least for now because he’s sure he’s going to find out one way or another.

“I won’t tell him if you don’t want me to.”

Newt tilts his head to the side in confusion, he’s not quite sure as to why is the Director acting like that, so he tells him he’s going to get back to the house.

***

Once Graves has disappeared into one of the extra bedrooms they have (because he has decided he’s going to spend some time with them) Newt thinks it’s better to prepare his brother before he tells him he’s going to have to go soon.

Theseus cuts him off by announcing he’s going to invite Amelia over.

Amelia happens to be Newt’s favourite cousin (since she was the only one that didn’t treat him like he was crazy).

Newt agrees to stay a couple of days more. The curiosity makes him ask Theseus about the reason he decided to invite her.

“I think Mother was right,” he smiles, amused. “They could be a good match.”

Newt rolls his eyes; the memories of the discussion come to his mind like waves. Their mother used to say that she would like to have Percival as part of the family, although Newt never thought her comments could mean marriage.

Introducing him to Amelia was Theseus idea, he kept thinking it was perfect until Mother say they were not for each other.

It was their favourite topic to discuss and Newt thought it was just to have something to discuss about.

And now, by the enthusiastic look on Theseus’ face. It’s also a way to keep feeling their mother’s presence in some way; Newt thinks for a moment she’s going to turn around and tell Theseus how she never makes a mistake and that she knows they’re not compatible at all.

“She never said that,” Newt corrects trying to hide his amusement.

“I know,” Theseus chuckles. “But you’ll see… they’re going to like each other.”

“Fine,” Newt says. Although he’s not sure he’d like his cousin to be with someone like Graves (he still doesn’t trust him completely) but he supposes if he’s Theseus’ friend he cannot be a bad man.

Maybe Theseus’ right and they make a good match.

***

Theseus’ plan is simple and Newt thanks Merlin for it; he’s the farthest thing from an expert on those kind of topics. His brother wants for them to leave Amelia and Graves alone, but without being too obvious about it.

And since Newt has never been very good at social situations, they decide he’s going to be the one to leave first; his creatures are always a perfect excuse.

However, when Amelia arrived and Theseus makes sure to introduce the two of them, Newt can’t help but to forget about the plan for minute and start talking with their cousin.

She seems as happy to see him as he is and they quickly talk about their lives since they last saw each other. Newt can’t help but to notice that despite Graves is speaking with his brother, his eyes are constantly glancing in their direction and Newt that maybe his brother was right after all: his plan could work.

Remembering he actually has to follow his brother’s instructions, Newt excuses himself by mumbling he has to feed his creatures, the words come out naturally and he thanks silently to Theseus for thinking about that; he knows any other excuse would have come out awkwardly.

Despite of not trusting Graves completely, he recognizes the man’s not bad so if Amelia likes him he’d be also okay with that. Besides, if the Director is distracted courting his cousin that could mean he would definitely Newt and his creatures alone.

Pickett is complaining about the Niffler and Newt tries not to laugh while the bowtruckle tells him what happened. He has taken off his coat and shoes; he’s standing on the rocks by the river, his feet getting wet. He has been looking for pixies, but the only thing he has seen are non-magical fishes. They’re beautiful though.

He giggles when he feels a fin hitting him on his toes and has to assures Pickett he’s not laughing at him.

A sound of footsteps startles him, but he doesn’t gasp until he sees Graves standing a few feet away from him. He has a smile on his face that quickly disappears when he realizes he has scared Newt.

“I’m sorry, Ne- Mr. Scamander.”

“It’s okay,” the magizoologist assures although the thing he really wants to say is: 'What are you doing here?’ because Graves is supposed to be with Amelia.

“Miss Scamander commented about how hard it must be for you to take care of all the creatures by yourself,” Graves continues, looking away. “So I thought I could… help you.”

It’s the second time he offers to help and even if Newt has his doubts about the auror’s motives, he’s not going to reject the man twice.

Besides, he could actually use some help.

He’s about to invite him inside, when sees Theseus and Amelia walking towards them; it seems his brother has decided to stick with his plan then.

They all end up helping Newt and, following Theseus’ precise request he tells Graves and Amelia to work together, while his brother follows him to Nancy’s habitat.

At least his cousin and the auror seem to get along.

“I think it’s working,” Theseus whispers and Newt nods in response. Still, he’s worried because there’s an American auror inside his case, who looks at him every now and then and he’s pretty much aware that there are plenty of illegal things in there.

Niffler’s gone and Newt panics for a moment, thinking the creature is already looking in the pockets of Theseus’ guests when he notices that Amelia has him in her hands. She seems to be talking to him although she doesn’t look angry so he decides not to worry about it.

“For Merlin’s beard!” His brother hisses already looking in his jacket and Newt knows he just lost his watch.

And they both know who’s the culprit.

“Where is that little thief!” Theseus snaps, looking around.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Amelia says. “I had him right here, but now… he’s just gone!”

Theseus starts looking at the Niffler, while Newt sighs, but thanks Merlin it was just his brother’s watch and not Graves’.

He’s caressing Robert’s neck, the only hippogriff he could rescue moths ago in Paris, when he sees Graves out of the corner of his eye.

“You should be helping Amelia,” Newt says, but his cousin seems to be hearing their conversation because she steps closer, surrounded by a surprisingly amount of well behaved mooncalves.

“Don’t worry about me! I’m doing just fine!”

It’s not a lie, it looks like she managed to control the whole herd.

“You look like you need an extra hand,” Graves smiles and Newt’s about to warn him to be careful when the auror looks at the creature in the eye and bends respectfully in front of him.

And when Robert bows back, Newt cannot hide his amazed expression.

“Where did you learn that?”

Graves looks away, but the smile hasn’t vanished from his face.

“I’ve been reading your book.”

The excitement is too much for Newt to think they might be a reason why an auror could be interested in magical creatures that he ignores all the doubts and starts talking about hippogriffs instead.

Only when Theseus returns with an ashamed Niffler in one hand and his watch in the other, Newt realizes he has completely forgotten about Amelia.

He feels bad about it, especially because he must have bored Percival Graves to death with his information about magical creatures.

Even though Graves is staring at him looking anything but bored.

Theseus narrows his eyes at them and Newt cannot blame him, after all nothing about that was part of his brother’s plans.


	4. Chapter 4

Newt tries to get it right next time though. Amelia is staying for a couple of days so there’s still a chance for Theseus’ plan to work, although Newt has no idea why his brother wants so much for that to happen.

Their mother used to say those kind of things came naturally.

Although… well, he’s not sure if that’s how it really works, Newt has not enough experience in that area after all.

He decides to think about something else and jumps off the bed to get some tea; sometimes he feels like he can’t function properly without a cup of Earl Grey first.

But he stops before walking in the kitchen when he sees Amelia talking happily with Graves; it has to be something really interested for him to be so focused.

Thinking that his brother would be mad if he interrupted them, Newt tries to go back to his bedroom, but it seems he’s not being as quiet as he thought he was.

“And he jumped in the middle of a pixie fight… A pixie fight! That was the first thing my uncle told him not to do,” he hears Amelia speaking and he blushes realizing that she’s talking about him. “But he never liked to watch two creatures fighting and because he hadn’t the proper age to do magic outside Hogwarts, he just walked in the between the two pixies. Although it worked! They were so shocked to see a human trying to intervene they stopped, of course Newt got scratched by one but it wasn’t that bad. I think he still has the scar, right Newt?”

There goes his opportunity to escape. Graves immediately looks up at him and smiles.

“Yes… It’s on my hand,” he caresses the three lines on the back of his right hand out of instinct and walks in the kitchen. Feeling oddly flustered under Graves stare, he decides to look at his cousin instead.

“Can I see it?” Newt almost jumps upon hearing Graves’ question because he didn’t notice when the auror rose from his seat and approached him.

“Y-yes,” he doesn’t have the time to question Graves’ interest because the auror quickly takes his hand and trace’s the little scars with his fingers, he does it with such care that Newt thinks the Director is afraid of breaking him.

“Did it hurt?” Graves looks worried, which doesn’t make any sense because it’s something that happened many years ago.

“A bit,” Newt bites his bottom lip wondering if Graves concern and interest is just because he wants to look good in front of Amelia.

“I bet you could erase this with a quick spell,” the auror comments, looking at the scars.

“Yes, but I wouldn’t do it. My scars… they’re like a reminder of what happened. Most of them are part of good memories,” he tries to explain because he feels like he should, he knows many wizards and witches like to erase as many marks and scars as possible. But Newt has never been like that.

“Do you have more?” He doesn’t notice Graves has taken a step closer until he asks that question. He’s also aware that the auror hasn’t let go of his hand.

“Yes. On my back, my arms and my legs.” He sighs and waits for the disgusted reaction that always follows that kind of information, but Graves only looks concerned.

He squeezes Newt’s hand and says: “Just be careful, alright?”

Suddenly it occurs to him that Graves is not only talking about the physical pain, but the numerous legal problems he always gets himself into.

It could be a warning.

“I’m always careful,” he says, moving his hand away.

“Of course you are… I wasn’t- I was just-” Graves mumbles, nervous. He sighs and looks at Newt like he wants to say something else, but instead of doing that he just adds: “I need to write to Seraphina… excuse me.”

And he’s gone, leaving Newt with his not-so-pleased cousin.

“Don’t be so harsh on him, Newt” she frowns.

“I’m not,” he mumbles, although it sounds weak even to him. Amelia must really like him to defend him like that. He doesn’t want to admit it, but he tries to change the topic by saying: “You two seem to get along.”

Amelia smiles, amused.

“We do actually,” she agrees. “Mostly because we realized we have… something in common. Something we both like to talk about.”

She doesn’t specify and Newt decides it’s better not to ask too much.

***

Theseus has to go to the Ministry the next day; Newt knows he would’ve invited Graves if it wasn’t because of Amelia. He still wants that to work and while he’s gone it’s Newt’s responsibility to do everything he can for that to happen.

Luckily for him the task is not that difficult, he just needs to leave them alone.

He’s completely wrong; he had no idea that leaving two people alone would be almost impossible.

Now that Theseus is gone, Graves seems even more interested in talking about Newt’s job, he offers to help him in all kinds of different things, even simple domestic chores.

He surprises him that afternoon by making tea, Newt’s favourite.

“How did you-”

“I told him,” Amelia winks at him behind her own cup of tea and Newt wonders if that’s her telling him that she likes Graves.

After all, she asked him to be kind to the Director and Graves is being so nice to him, it has to be because of her.

He thinks it’s the perfect moment to leave them alone and he’s ready use his favourite excuse, when Amelia speaks again.

“I want to go to the park,” she looks at Newt. “I think it’ll be perfect for the three of us to get out of the house for a couple of hours.”

It occurs to Newt that Amelia wants to go with Graves and it’s just inviting him too just because she doesn’t want him to feel excluded. He tries to tell her that he’s fine by staying at the house, but his cousin doesn’t look like she’s going to take a ‘No’ for an answer.

The three of them arrive at the park in a comfortable silence, although Newt worries a little bit because Graves and Amelia hadn’t talked to each other and he wonders if it’s because of him.

He starts thinking how to leave them alone when Graves takes a few steps closer, Newt can feel his shoulder touching his.

“Theseus used to talk to me about that time you brought a… wampus to your house. He said it was a nightmare.”

Newt turns his head towards him, half outraged, half amused.

“That’s a lie!” He says. “Diego was kind and sweet!”

“Newt, why don’t you tell Mr. Graves the whole story while I go the house?” Amelia says. “Don’t worry, it’ll be a minute. I just… forgot something. But I’ll be right back, alright?”

Newt agrees because he’s desperate to defend Diego in front of Graves, he knows he must tell him the whole thing.

“Theseus is angry because Diego ate his favourite coat! But it was not… He obviously didn’t know it was something important,” Newt begins and he’s glad to notice that Graves is paying attention to him.

He even laughs with him when Newt tells him how it happened; how Theseus followed him around the house (Newt didn’t have his case then) but couldn’t save his coat.

He’s so focused on the story, he doesn’t protest when the auror takes his hand and makes him sit on a bench, Graves doesn’t move his hand away when they sit though.

It surprises Newt he even tells him how much it hurt when they had to release him.

How much it always hurts to watch their creatures go, even though he knows it’s for the best.

Graves leans in, fingers stroking his as the Director smiles fondly at him.

“Newt-”

The name makes him blink; Newt notices it’s late and Amelia hasn’t appeared.

He also reminds himself he shouldn’t be there with Graves.

“We must go and see if Amelia’s okay, Mr. Graves,” he says, moving his hand away.

***

They find her perfectly fine, reading a book in the living room.

When she looks at them she says: “I’m so sorry, I completely forgot about it!”

Newt doesn’t know what to think, Amelia has always been one of the least distracted persons he’s ever met.

But there’s always a first time for everything, right?

The next few days are not that lucky for his brother; Graves and Amelia don’t seem to have time to be with each other, because suddenly their cousin has a lot of paperwork she has to do at the Ministry and always takes Theseus with her.

Graves insists on helping Newt with his creatures and the magizoologist doesn’t know what to think of it, but he has decided that it doesn’t matter anymore.

Amelia’s leaving soon.

The same day of her departure, she talks with Newt though and it turns out one of the most confusing conversations he has ever had.

“I’ve known you my whole life, Newt that’s why I know you’re not a cruel man. But being oblivious can be just as hurtful, my dear.”

He looks at her, not sure if she’s joking.

“I don’t know what are you talking about,” he admits when she doesn’t laugh.

Amelia, smiles, kisses his forehead and says: “Could you please at least be more kind to Mr. Graves? He’s just a good man in love.”

So Amelia is telling him that the Director’s in love with her?

Newt promises to be more friendly, although he’s not quite sure why that’s so important to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Maybe the reason why Graves is being so kind to him lately is because Amelia told him so (as she did with Newt).

It doesn’t bother him, because now that he understands, he can finally stop thinking that the Director of Magical Security is just looking for a reason to lock him up again.

Although now that Amelia is gone, he’s not sure why is Graves still so willing to help him. Theseus doesn’t seem to notice because he’s more happy now that Newt told him that everything between Amelia and he worked just fine.

However, sometimes, when Graves offers himself to make breakfast and just happens to make Newt’s favourite type of pancakes or he just seems not to hear well enough something the magizoologist is explaining prompting him to lean a little bit too close to the youngest Scamander, only then Theseus narrows his eyes at him.

But his brother has always been like that when it comes to Newt; he’s constantly thinking he has some sort of honorable duty and is somehow obligated to protect him even though said little brother is twenty-nine.

Newt doesn’t bother to remind him to behave because he seems to change his mind.

“I know you travel a lot… but you have a permanent home, right? Somewhere to return to?” Graves says almost shyly. He still has that particular look on his face when he stares at Newt.

“Well I think…” Actually he hasn’t thought about it, if he just considers the place he goes back the most it’d be Theseus’ house. “It’s here I guess.

Graves keeps looking at him with that indescribable expression of his.

"Have you considered the possibility of moving out? I mean… what if you start a relationship soon-”

Newt shakes his head, chuckling. The possibility of him being in a relationship is so ridiculous to him that it’s not necessary to think about that.

“I don’t believe I’m gonna marry soon,” he says, amused.

“Do you like New York?” The auror asks then.

“Yes, I do” Newt answers, confused. He begins to get suspicious of the interest Graves has in the information he tries to get, but he reminds himself he’s just being nice for Amelia.

It looks like Graves wants to ask more, but Theseus storms into the living room, saying how hungry he is and Newt takes the opportunity to put some distance between the auror and himself.

Besides, the conversation has only reminded him that he needs to go soon.

***

Theseus’ pout doesn’t surprise him; he’s constantly complaining Newt doesn’t stay with him enough.

But he’s definitely shocked when the Director of Magical Security offers to accompany him.

“I still have a few days off,” he insists. “I could… assist you before I go back to MACUSA.”

That’s a bad idea. If Graves goes with him he’s going to find more than a dozen reasons to arrest Newt again.

He doesn’t know if that’s his intention, but Newt cannot take risks.

“It’s not necessary,” he assures. “I’ll be fine on my own.”

For a moment, Newt thinks he sees a flash of disappointment in the Director’s eyes, but he convinces himself it’s just his imagination.

“Can I write to you at least?” He mumbles and Newt nods immediately. He doesn’t see the harm in writing, besides he’s sure Graves is gonna take the opportunity and ask him about Amelia.

“Of course, Mr. Graves.”

***

Queenie and Tina keep writing to him of course; the first seems so enthusiastic about everything what happened while Graves was in Theseus’ house.

Believing she’d enjoy the whole story, Newt takes his time, two days after arriving to China and only after he’s sure he has found the weyr of dragons he’s going to study the next couple of weeks.

He sits at the desk he has inside the case, while Pickett does his best to try to ruin the letter, by stepping on ink ‘by accident’ and running all over the parchment.

Although once he’s distracted enough, because Niffler has gotten over the desk too (and Pickett doesn’t like it that much), Newt can concentrate and start to describe in detail how Graves and Amelia fell in love.

Although instead of the usual excitement he expects to read in her response what Newt gets from her a week later is a very specific letter describing what the Director of Magical Security has done since he arrived. The thing that surprises him the most is that, according to Queenie he has been trying to change some things regarding magical creatures and their right to be protected.

Then, she adds: I think you’re mistaken about Mr. Graves.

Newt’s completely bewildered. He’s happy of course, magical creatures need help for wizards to learn they need to be taken care of and be free, but he’s not sure why Graves has decided to do that. He certainly hasn’t mentioned anything about that in the letters he has sent Newt; he just seems to be very interested in whatever he’s doing (and to be honest, Newt has just given him nothing but ambiguous answers).

Besides, what’s Queenie trying to tell him? It’s not the first time she has told him that.

Then Graves begins to ask if he’s planning on going to New York anytime soon and Newt doesn’t know what to tell him. Now that he’s somewhat convinced Graves is not going to arrest him he’s more relaxed, but at the same time he’s not sure if he should see him just now.

And then Tina starts again with her specific but not unwelcome questions and Newt’s more than willing to tell her everything she wants to know.

He tells her about how well the dragons are doing and that some of the females have become beautiful mothers and he had a few problems because of that the first couple of days.

Dragons become very protective when there are newborns around.

Tina doesn’t take it well. By the urgency of her writing she seems frustrated, she even demands for a picture of him to make sure he’s completely fine.

It’s so weird, the fact that he’s able to write back should be enough proof, but she wants to make sure for some reason. Which is odd, because of course Tina worries about him, but she already knows what kind of job he has, she has gotten used to it.

Please come back to New York, Newt.

Why out of the sudden everyone wants him to go back?

But he can’t, he has a lot of things to do first.

He’s quite sure it’d be a while before he decides to go back, but then another of Graves’ letters arrives and this time it has Newt undivided attention.

Because Graves has located a group of traffickers that’s using a swooping evil to produce potions and the auror wants his help.

And of course Newt can’t say no to that.

***

Mason is addicted to gossip, she can’t help it, she’s curious by nature and since her boss seems to be in a great mood she thinks she can extract some information from him.

“I heard Newt Scamander has left England,” she mumbles as she delivers the report exactly how her boss asked.

Theseus smiles vanishes as soon as he processes the words. Mason curses herself immediately; it was a mistake to start a conversation by reminding her boss his brother is no longer with him.

Everyone knows Theseus Scamander dotes on his brother; the whole department is aware when the redhead is in London just by looking at Theseus grin.

She decides to clear her throat and try again.

“So… MACUSA’s Director of Magical Security stayed with you?”

“Yes, he left a couple of weeks ago.” He says, narrowing his eyes a little.

Mason feels a little brave then or perhaps it’s just her curiosity what makes her bold.

“Did he apologized to your brother then, since you didn’t-”

Finally, Theseus complete attention is on her and Mason regrets asking immediately.

“Why should he apologize to my little brother?”

She has made a huge mistake, but she knows it’s too late, Theseus won’t allow her to go until she tells him everything.

“I mean… It could be just a rumor. I mean-”

“Mason,” Theseus warns and the auror freezes at the irritated sound of his voice.

“I… I have a friend in MACUSA, Kenneth… He told me Graves had arrested Newt Scamander because he mistook him for a-”

“He did WHAT?”

“It was a month ago and he… Maybe it’s just Kenneth messing with me. I mean it could not be-”

“I think I’m gonna take a couple of days off.” Theseus starts to write furiously something Mason can’t see. “You can go now.”

She fucked up.


	6. Chapter 6

Graves offered his own office for Newt to arrive with a portkey, but the magizoologist refused and chose Tina’s instead.

Then he realized his friend was not so pleased with the idea.

“I’m glad you’re here,” she says, offering a sincere smile although it only lasts a couple of seconds before her expression turns into a tired irritation, she adds sighing: “But you should’ve accepted his offer and arrive at his office.”

Newt frowns.

“I don’t see why.”

“Of course you don’t, but that doesn’t surprise me… Listen, Newt: Graves has been pin-”

Said auror decides to walk in Tina’s office that precise moment and Newt sees how his friend gets startled by his presence; Tina chooses to keep whatever she was going to tell Newt to herself.

Graves doesn’t seem to notice her conflict.

“You arrived,” the auror grins from ear to ear; his voice has a strange edge of relief like he wasn’t expecting Newt to go.

But why wouldn’t he? The mere thought is ridiculous; a creature is in danger which means Newt has no choice.

He’d never let a creature by itself if he can help it.

“Where’s the swooping evil?” Newt asks, deciding he doesn’t want to waste time.

“I’ll take you there,” Graves promises and he watches as the man changes completely, his expression turns into a mask of control and he gives Tina specific instructions of how to proceed and which aurors they’re gonna take with them.

Newt’s… impressed until he remembers that’s the same man that locked him up not so long ago.

It takes him by surprise when the Director takes his hand gently and turns to him with a soft smile on his lips.

“Are you ready?”

“I am, Mr. Graves,” he finds himself saying.

This time he doesn’t pull his hand away.

***

Newt looks at the old house with worry; Richards, Abernathy and Weiss are working on the protection it has around as quietly as possible. He’s getting anxious just by thinking about the creature: if it’s healthy enough to fly or if it’s just lying on the ground in its cage.

His concern must be quite obvious because Graves puts a hand on his shoulder; Newt doesn’t move, he even leans forward, absorbing the warmth of his body, he doesn’t even have the time to think that the auror is still looking for a reason to imprison him again.

Perhaps Newt has judged him wrong all this time.

Weiss hisses as the protection spell tries to repel her; it’s a flash of light that lashes out towards her and almost hits her on the face.

The light becomes darker and the aurors know it’s time to abandon subtlety; they hit the shield with a powerful spell at the same time and Newt just knows that the traffickers are very much aware of their presence.

Which means they have a few minutes before they start to panic; the swooping evil could be hurt if they try to escape.

“The creature is going to be fine,” Graves mumbles and Newt knows he’s just trying to calm him down but it does the opposite.

However the Director doesn’t try to stop him when Newt runs towards the house; he yells a couple of orders at the rest of the group and follows the magizoologist like that was part of the plan all along.

He stunts the first one that gets in his way and hears Graves fighting behind him; he’s asking about the location of the creature, but Newt has a couple of ideas already. Swooping evils are more capable of producing the venom needed to create potions in places with natural darkness.

It has to be upstairs.

A woman with brown hair comes out from the second room with an ugly scratch on her arm; she blinks in confusion at Newt right before he takes her wand.

“You don’t look like an auror,” she comments.

“Because I’m not an auror,” Newt tells her and somehow he knows she’s not gonna try to attack, not without her and much less now that she has noticed Graves behind him.

“That’s an auror,” she points out at the Director and adds: “A handsome one.”

Newt kneels in front of the cage as soon as he sees it; it’s been protected with magic so it would take a while for him to open it. The creature is clearly scared; when Newt tries to approach, the swooping moves away, although it looks like it’s too weak to do anything else.

He reaches out to him to show him his right arm where he has Gretchen’s scent (he thinks the creature could start trusting him if he smells a healthy swooping evil on him).

It works; at least the creature (that Newt decides to call Henry) doesn’t try to move away again.

Newt looks at the door nervously, but he notices Graves standing in the entrance, like a bodyguard.

“I’ll keep an eye on you while you patch the swooping evil up.” He says and Newt can’t help but feel grateful; he nods and turns back to start opening the cage.

Fortunately, the spell is not that complicated and, in less than two minutes, Newt manages to set Henry free.

He doesn’t fly away, he’s too weak to do that. Although he has enough energy to look a Newt with fear in his eyes.

The trust comes minutes later when the swooping evil realizes that Newt is trying to heal his wounds.

There’s screaming down stairs and Newt grows tense until Graves assures him that his aurors have the rest of the traffickers.

Weiss arrives with the good news and Newt feels secure enough to take the swooping evil in his arms and taking him to his case.

By the time he finishes and gets out again, he’s in Graves’ office again. Newt sits on the couch tired and blinks in confusion as the Director hands him a cup of tea.

The auror sits next to him, so close Newt feels their thighs touching, but he doesn’t move.

“Thanks, Mr. Graves” Newt mumbles, because even if Graves is just doing it for Amelia, he appreciates everything he has done.

“It’s my pleasure,” he smiles and adds: “But please just call me Percival.”

“You may call me Newt then… Well, you already do that,” the magizoologist teases and giggles when the auror blushes.

“Newt,” Graves- Percival looks flustered when he speaks again, he rubs the back of his neck before saying: “Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?”

He’s about to say that he doesn’t need to do that in order to get Newt and Theseus’ approval to court Amelia, but he decides not to; he has judged Percival wrong. The least thing he can do is humor him.

“Alright,” Newt agrees and there’s such a spark of hope in the Director’s eyes that he doesn’t know how to interpret.

***

Still thinking about what happened, Newt decides to tell Tina everything the next day; he’s in her office, sitting on the couch, Pickett is on his shoulder because he has refused to go back to the case since the morning.

He’s not sure what he expects, but it’s definitely not that relieved sigh she does when he finishes talking.

“I’m glad you finally sorted your things out,” she says. “Boss was driving me crazy with all his questions about you.”

“Questions? What do you mean?” Newt looks up, feeling suddenly cold.

“Why do you think I asked you so many things on my letters?” She continues, not noticing Newt’s tension. “He always wanted to know what you were doing, if you were safe-”

“So you gave him all the information he wanted about me,” there’s something bitter in his mouth as he says it and only then Tina looks back, a little confused by his reaction.

Newt feels betrayed. Why would Tina do something like that? Or maybe it’s just that she doesn’t know that Perci- Graves wants information about him to know how many times he has broken the law?

That’s what dinner is about, isn’t it? A great opportunity to make Newt talk.

He doesn’t even know why it hurts so much. Graves was never his friend anyways. But maybe a part of him was fool enough to believe the Director wanted to be his friend.

“Newt, are you okay?” Tina says, worried. Then, as she has just realized something, she adds, desperate: “Listen, it’s not like-”

Graves walks in the office, he offers Newt a smile that looks so sincere that he doesn’t know how he does it.

“Are you ready for our-”

“I’m not going anywhere with you,” he flees from the room, desperate to find a place where he can be alone, instead he bumps into Madam Picquery and his own brother in the hallway.

She doesn’t look pleased to have him there.

“Mr. Scamander, next time your brother plans on visiting you I beg you to tell me a few days before… Otherwise I-”

Newt’s so upset he’s not paying attention anymore, she doesn’t seem to notice but Theseus does.

He always does.

“What is it, little one? Did Graves do something again?” Theseus is angry and Newt’s pained expression seems to only increase that anger.

Even if Newt feels upset, he knows Theseus would only make the situation worse if he tells him.

“It’s nothing.”

“The hell it’s nothing,” he growls. “I know he arrested you. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Well… shit,” it’s Picquery the one that curses, but Newt agrees with her.

This doesn’t look good.


	7. Chapter 7

“Please, ‘Seus… just don’t tell him anything,” Newt says, normally that’s enough to make him listen, but he knows his brother is not in the mood to listen at the moment.

“He arrested you,” his brother repeats as if Newt doesn’t remember. “He put you in a cell away from your creatures.”

Even if Newt is not happy with Percival, even if he’s still angry, he doesn’t think it’s fair for Theseus to be angry at that.

“He apologized already,” he explains. “Percival even wanted to tell you, but I didn’t let him.”

“Why?”

“Because I knew how you were going to react!” Newt huffs, the sadness he feels for being fooled by the Director is slowly turning into irritation at his brother.

“I know he made a mistake, Mr. Scamander,” Picquery tries to step in. “But that’s not an excuse to come here to kill the Director of Magical Security.”

“We’ll talk about this later, 'Seus,” Newt insists, because he knows his brother is not paying much attention to Picquery. “I’d like to get out of here.”

“Newt,” the magizoologist freezes at the sound of that deep voice. He turns around only to be face to face with Percival’s confused and hurt expression.

Why does he keep pretending?

“What happened?” The Director mumbles, he looks at Newt like he’s afraid of scaring him off. “I thought we were going to have… dinner.”

“So you could get information about my creatures?” Newt explodes, he told himself he wasn’t going to make a scene and there he was. He has no idea why it hurts him so much, they don’t even know each other that well.

Percival looks bewildered; honestly, Newt doesn’t know how he makes it look so natural, like he’s truly confused.

“What are you talking about?”

“I know you been asking Tina about me!” It hurts to think that his friend gave him all the information he wanted without hesitation.

At least Percival has the decency to appear ashamed of that. He blushes to the tip of his ears and looks away.

“I did,” he admits, meeting Newt’s eyes again. “But not because of what you think. I’m interested in all that you do.”

“I know that…”

“No, you misunderstood,” Percival (why his brain refuses to call him Graves?) insists. “I wanted- I want to know everything about you because I-”

“Stop lying to my little brother, Graves,” Theseus cuts him off and honestly Newt’s surprised that he didn’t interrupt earlier.

Percival glares at him.

“This is none of your business.”

“It is!” Theseus snarls. “He is MY brother!”

“Newt, listen to me… There’s been a misunderstanding, I never meant to-”

“To what? To put him in prison?” The British auror spits. “Because I know what you did… And I thought you were going to be good for Amelia, how wrong I was! But listen to me, I would never allow you to marry her.”

“Marry her?” Percival appears to be lost. Like he has no idea what Theseus is talking about. “Why would I marry your cousin?”

Newt shakes his head, appalled. How can he say that after all that happened just weeks ago? He remembers Amelia and him, talking in the kitchen, like they didn’t want to be heard by anyone else. Sometimes Newt could hear their laugh right before he joined them.

“Because you’re in love with her!”

There’s an uncomfortable silence that is quickly interrupted by Percival’s chuckles. His shoulder start to shake because of the laughter.

“Oh, Newt… I’m not in love with her,” he says, still smiling, amused. Although the grin vanishes as soon as he sees Newt’s expression. “I don’t even like her, not like that at least.”

“She thinks you do!” Newt’s furious, remembering how many times she asked him to be nice to Percival.

“Believe me… she doesn’t.” He says although he looks seriously nervous. “Newt, please… If you allow me to explain-”

Theseus looks suddenly tense, which is odd because he hasn’t made another attempt to yell at the Director.

Instead, he takes Newt by the arm.

“So he keeps lying to you?” Theseus pulls his brother closer, looking suspiciously at Percival.

“Mr. Scamander, I believe this is just between Graves and your brother so while they talk, why don’t you take a coffee with me at the office,” Picquery says and Newt thinks he sees Percival looking back at her, grateful.

Newt hesitates, perhaps he should… let him speak.

But Theseus doesn’t release him, his grip is firm and insistent.

“We have to talk to Amelia… Tell her the truth.”

Newt feels another wave of anger, thinking about her cousin. He doesn’t want her to get hurt.

“She doesn’t like me like that,” Percival says. “She never did.”

Why is he lying again? Newt should’ve known better. Of course he’s not going to be honest…

“C'mon, Newt… You said you wanted to go back to England, didn’t you?”

“I said I wanted to get out of here.”

“So let’s do it,” Theseus says. “Come back to England with me.”

Newt’s tired and hurt… He thinks it’d make him feel better to visit his brother’s house again.

Besides, he needs to see Amelia again.

“Newt-”

“Thanks for helping me with the swooping evil, Mr. Graves.” He cuts him off, still trying to figure why it hurts him so much to see him. “But 'Seus is right I should go back to England.”

Percival steps forward, he tries to grab Newt’s right arm, but he’s quickly stopped by Theseus growl.

“Don’t touch my brother.”

“Please, 'Seus… Don’t make this worse.”

Theseus appears to have calmed down when Newt tells him he just wants to go.

“I brought a portkey. Come on, little one.”

He doesn’t give Newt time to process before he hands him an old book. Everything starts to move faster around him, until it turns into a blur.


	8. Chapter 8

There’s something bothering Newt; he doesn’t want to admit it, but he regrets leaving New York the way he did. It’s obvious, now that he has had the time to think about it that Tina wouldn’t have done something like that if she had thought it’d hurt him.

And Percival… It’s true that they didn’t meet under the best circumstances, but since then Percival has done nothing but to help Newt to save magical creatures.

Still that doesn’t explain why he asked Tina so much about him the way he did or why he made Amelia think he was interested in her.

However he asked for an opportunity to tell Newt what happened and he had decided to ignore him.

He’s sitting on grass, looking as the mooncalves roam around happily and trying not to miss Percival and the way he always seemed to enjoy to be in Newt’s company.

A blush spreads all over his face as his traitorous mind whispers to him that the reason he felt so hurt when he discovered Percival had been asking about him it was because he wanted for the Director to be genuinely interested in him.

Because Newt… To be completely honest, he has started to enjoy being around Percival perhaps a little bit too much.

Which is a problem if the auror is just interested in arresting him.

He takes a deep breath and gets quickly out of the case before Theseus comes down and shoves him breakfast in his mouth. It’s been three days since they came back to England and his brother has been hovering over him like a mother hen, especially because he has noticed Newt’s change of mood.

He has also refused to talk to Amelia; Theseus insists he doesn’t want to tell her the truth yet because it’d hurt her, but Newt thinks is worse to let her believe a lie.

“I’ve been thinking about taking a few days off to help you and your creatures,” he says instead of the usual ‘good morning’ that always comes out of his lips before serving him breakfast. “Perhaps you could take me to see those Russian dragons you always wanted to show me.”

“What about Amelia?”

“What about her?” Theseus asks innocently as he pours a little bit of juice in his glass.

“We have to talk to her,” Newt insists, irritated.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.”

A glare is the only thing he feels it’s been appropriate for that situation. He doesn’t know why his brother looks so calm out of the sudden.

“We should tell her now,” Newt rises from his seat, ready to walk out of the house, to get to the apparition point.

“It’s not necessary.” Theseus tries to ease him, but it only works to irritate Newt even more.

“She thinks Percival is courting-”

“She doesn’t.”

The words stop Newt cold, he sits back on his seat, looking his brother in utter bewilderment.

“What do you mean? Have you talked to her?”

“Not exactly… I just- I must admit that thinking back to what happened last time Graves was here… Some things just make sense if you think about it in a different perspective.”

Maybe he’s not as bright as his brother thinks he is, because that answer only makes Newt feel more confused.

Besides, he’s not sure Theseus is right; Amelia and Percival seemed to have gotten along quite well, they were constantly talking and laughing about whatever it is they were speaking about.

“I don’t understand.”

“It’s nothing important anyway,” but Theseus tense appearance says otherwise. “I’m still angry at him for arresting you.”

Usually Newt is more… tolerant of Theseus’ overprotective nature, but right now he’s experiencing so many emotions at the same time (sadness, anger, irritation, confusion…) that he doesn’t think he can take it anymore.

“Explain it to me.”

“I told you… There’s nothing to worry about…”

“Stop treating me like a child!” He snaps. He looks Theseus’ shocked expression and already feels guilty about it. Sighing, he tells his brother he’s going to see his creatures and stroms out of the kitchen.

But Newt doesn’t go back to his case.

He’s going to talk to Amelia.

***

Perhaps arriving at his cousin’s house and blurting everything out about what Percival said even before she could have the opportunity to ask him to come in it was not exactly the best idea.

“I’m so sorry!” He has no idea what has happened to him, but it was almost impossible to keep the secret to himself. But now that he has thought about it, he could’ve been less blunt about it. He doesn’t want to hurt Amelia’s feelings.

He’s ready to keep apologizing, but he stops after realizing she’s burst into laughter.

“I know he doesn’t like me like that, Newt,” she says, more serious, probably because the magizoologist is still staring at her with a confused frown.

“He never did,” she continues. “We never saw each other like that.”

“But-”

Amelia sighs, takes Newt by the shoulder, gently, and pulls him inside.

“You look upset. Let me make you a cup of tea,” she says, preventing him from arguing. “We have a lot to talk about.”

***

Once Newt finishes his emotional story about his last few days at MACUSA and Theseus arrival, Amelia’s expression goes from an exasperated amusement to a furious irritation.

“I’m going to kill your brother,” she hisses and Newt’s surprised to see her like that. “He needs to stop being such a baby. I can’t believe he made you…”

She stops to take a deep breath and stares back at Newt.

“Graves must be heartbroken,” she continues. “You need to go back and talk to him.”

At this point, Newt is getting desperate; everyone seems to know what the bloody hell is going on except for himself.

“Why he would be heartbroken? You said he wasn’t in love-”

“I said he wasn’t in love with me,” Amelia cuts him off. She takes one of Newt’s hand in his and looks at him in the eye. “But he’s definitely, helplessly in love.”

The words make him feel a little hurt, but Newt decides to ignore it. He wonders who’s the person Percival has fallen for.

“My dear cousin, you’re a silly, oblivious mess of a man, but I still love you,” Amelia giggles and then takes a deep breath as if she’s preparing herself to do something difficult. “Newt, you never wonder why Graves always seemed so interested in everything you did? Or why he always offered himself to help you with your creatures?”

“He wants to get proof to lock me up aga- Ouch!” Newt stops when he feels something hitting the back of his head and realizes Amelia just hit him with her hand. “Why did you do that?”

“Because you’re an idiot, Newt,” she pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs. “Please, think! If that man wanted to arrest you again he would’ve done it long ago! Everything you have in that case is illegal and please don’t argue with me you know it’s true.”

“Then why-”

“I shouldn’t be the one to talk to you about this, but it seems there’s no other way to make you understand…” She says and stops Newt from interrupting her with a movement of her hand: “Percival Graves is in love with you.”


	9. Chapter 9

Amelia waits until Newt seems to have processed enough of that revelation to keep talking.

“It was pretty much obvious,” she giggles. “The way he looks at you…”

Newt shakes his head… It’s not- Why would someone like Percival want to be with Newt? They’re so different from each other. Maybe Amelia is mistaken…

“After that day, has he ever tried to arrest you again?” Amelia insists as if she’s hearing his doubts, like Queenie always does.

“I thought he was waiting to get enough proof-”

His cousin rolls her eyes.

“Graves doesn’t need to get any proof, Newt. Your case is full of that already,” she reminds him. “It’s so difficult to believe that he offered to help you because he likes you?”

Newt blushes as he starts to remember all those times he caught Percival looking at him, he thinks back to him making sure the occamys were safe or how much he worried whenever he discovered Newt hadn’t had breakfast.

He always seemed so interested in whatever Newt had to say, he was one of the few people that looked excited (and slightly worried) to hear more about Newt’s trips around the world.

Newt always thought that all that attention and concern was just a front to hide Percival’s real intentions. It’s so weird for Newt to meet someone interested in him that he didn’t think of any other reason.

“I think he’d be good for you,” Amelia continues, watching in worry as Newt’s expressions change. “But still, it’s your decision. If you don’t feel anything about Graves… You don’t have to be with him just because he loves you. It doesn’t work like that.”

Of course Newt consider Percival attractive and even though he knows Amelia is not talking about that… He must admit that he has thought about him in that particular way.

Although he’s not sure if he loves him like Amelia believes Percival does.

“You should talk to him.”

The thought of seeing Percival again feels him with a nervous excitement that Newt hadn’t experienced before.

But he doesn’t want to see him, at least not until he’s sure of what he feels first.

He also has something to discuss with his brother.

“Do you think Theseus knew?”

Amelia mumbles something that sounds like an insult… about men that act like children and then she looks at Newt.

“Of course he did! And even if he didn’t at first, even if he was just trying to hook me up with him because he was in deny, he should’ve told you.”

“But why did he-”

“Because he has always been an overprotective idiot,” Amelia sighs. “I’m sure he doesn’t like the idea of Mr. Graves trying to woo you.”

“He’s not wooing me!” Newt says quickly, but even as the words get out of his mouth they feel wrong; after the conversation he had with Amelia that somehow doesn’t feel entirely true.

Percival has been trying to help him; he wants to change rules in MACUSA in order to protect magical creatures.

All because… of him?

***

Theseus has noticed his absence; he’s waiting with a worried expression, sitting on the living room for Newt to come back and when he does, the relief on his brother’s face is pretty much obvious.

“I’m sorry,” it looks like he’s sincere; his eyes find Newt’s before he turns his head down. “Please forgive me.”

Newt sighs, which is better than start laughing at his brother, but honestly his pout is too funny to resist.

“Of course I do, ‘Seus,” he smiles and gasps as Theseus throws himself into Newt’s arms. Then, as he relaxes, Newt remembers he has several questions to ask. “I saw Amelia.”

His brother takes a step back and Newt can’t help but notice the sudden tension of his shoulders.

“How’s she?”

“She said Percival was never in love with her,” Newt says, finding a little bit difficult to talk about it; it’s still unbelievable to think the Director of Magical Security has feelings for him. “She told me that Percival likes… me.”

Theseus narrows his eyes in a way that looks like he’s being tortured.

“I know,” he sighs.

“If you knew why you never told me?” Newt demands, feeling a little bit irritated.

“I don’t like him for you.”

“You don’t like anyone for me,” the magizoologist huffs; it has always been the same with his brother, his few suitors has never had the chance to talk to Newt about it because Theseus dismisses them before they even start talking.

“I just want the best for you.”

“Then allow me to make my own decisions,” Newt argues and he sees the moment his brother crumbles, because he knows he’s right.

“I don’t wanna lose you.”

***

After a cup of tea and a few words of assurance (like Newt’s not going to forget about his brother after he gets married) Theseus looks more at ease.

“So… you like him then? Graves?”

Newt blushes at the simple mention of the name, but he doesn’t answer. He hasn’t had the chance to think about it, but then… part of him believes there’s no need to do that in order to find out the answer.

He thanks the knock on the door door and flees to the entrance, thinking about his cousin Amelia.

She had promised to visit them and have a few words with Theseus after all.

Instead of her though, Percival Graves is the one that looks back at him; he seems exhausted and desperate and Newt’s heart is confused between the worry and the joy he feels upon seeing him there.

“Newt, please… I need to talk to you. Can we-”

“Yes.” And Newt realizes he has never been so happy to see anyone at his doorway before.

Theseus sighs, exasperated, but Newt decides to ignore him completely and takes Percival’s hand to invite him inside.

There’s a spark of hope in the Director’s eyes that makes Newt feel warmly flustered.


	10. Chapter 10

Theseus is looking from one two another, eyes narrowed, although this is the only time Newt admits he's not being too dramatic; because Percival and he have been staring into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds.

His brother clears his throat, making the both of them blush.

"Let's talk inside the case," Newt says and purposely ignores Theseus' groan. It's obvious that he doesn't want to leave the two of them alone, but that's the only way Percival could tell him everything.

With a hopeful look on his face, the Director follows Newt inside.

"I'll be right here if you need anything, little one," Theseus informs, although it sounds more like a warning directed at the other auror.

Newt sighs, fighting back the temptation to roll his eyes.

***

"I loved you since the moment I met you," Newt's definitely not prepared to hear that; he almost falls over the garden Dougal has spent so much time working on. The Demiguise looks up at him, worried and the magizoologist apologizes before turning to stare at Percival Graves.

There's a sincere smile on his face and his eyes are sparkling with so much hope that Newt wonders how he didn't see that before.

He melts; his cheeks blushing bright red as his heart is bumping hard into his chest.

"I'm sorry for treating you like that before, but I-I didn't want to be... I mean... I know was biased-"

Newt giggles at the Director's distress, but he strokes his right cheek to stop his flustered babbling.

"I'm sorry if I made you believe I was trying to get information about you, but you... I really wanted to know if you were alright, I'm-"

The magizoologist rolls his eyes, kissing Percival's lips; it's a quick tender kiss that finally shuts him up.

"I guess... It was a little bit hard for me to believe you liked me," Newt admits, blush spreading all over his face. "It was easier to think you wanted to arrest me. Because... you know... You're you and I'm just... me."

For the first time in a while, Percival narrows his eyes. But his expression quickly softens the moment his eyes meet Newt's.

"What do you mean you're just you? Newt, you're perfect! To me you are," he says and he sounds so honest, Newt feels his face turning into a deeper shade of red. "You're brave, yet kind... You're beautiful and intelligent-"

The next kiss is finally enough to leave Percival Graves speechless and Newt feels a little bit proud of himself.

"We should begin with a date first," Newt offers and can't help but giggle when Percival nods, still staring at him in awe.

He can get used to that.

***

"Fine..." Theseus grimaces as he looks at the both of them, sitting right next to each other on the couch. "But there must be some kind of rules to follow from now on."

"What kind of rules?" Newt says, knowing very well he's going to regret asking in the first place.

"Like Graves can't touch you while I'm in the same room as you two," Theseus says with the exact expression kids have when they don't get what they want.

Newt doesn't stop holding Percival hand and he adds, knowing his words are going to get a strong reaction from Theseus.

"I'm going back to New York with Percy," he says and the Director smirks happily after hearing the last word.

Instead of exploding, Theseus glares at Percival... Then he turns back to Newt with a soft but hurt look.

"F-fine," he says, surprising Newt. "But if you hurt my brother I will tear you apart using just my hands, are we clear, Graves?"

"Crystal."

Well... It could've been worse.

"And I'm to visit you two often, just to see if my brother is safe and happy."

Newt sighs. He knows the first weeks are going to be a nightmare, at least until Theseus gets used to the idea of him being in a relationship with Percival.

Percival kisses him on the forehead and Newt is sure everything's going to be alright.


End file.
